A Zanza's Love
by Hentai Slave
Summary: (New chapter: Sleepless Nights(haha! I'm back!))What happens when Souza's daughter comes looking for Sano? Includes lots of SanoXMegumi. R
1. A Zanza's Love

Samurai X: A Zanza's Love  
  
Author's Notes: This story is so not finished.if you wish to know what happens next, you probably have to wait for a while.very busy.sorry! Note: I watched the English version of the anime, so I might accidentally use some terms are from there.however, I will try to use Jap terms and names as best as I can.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai X (or though I wish I could.). I'm just one of the fans of the anime/manga.  
  
Alright! Let's start the story!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Flashback: Near the end of the Tokugawa Era, in the camp of the Sekihotai)  
  
"If you had a daughter, Captain Sagara, what would you call her?"  
  
Souza Sagara winced at the little boy's question and looked down from his sake. He had called his two adopted sons into the tent to have a drink together, and their light conversation had aroused the curious child. The other, Katsuhiro, looked up from his water too.  
  
"I would call her.Ayako Sagara," he replied.  
  
"Why the interest Sano, want to marry his daughter and be a true Sagara? I'm sure Captain Sagara won't mind," Katsuhiro teased.  
  
"Don't worry Sano, I'll let you have her," Souza joked.  
  
Sanosuke Sagara became angry and crossed his arms, as if the child's pride had been snatched away. Souza could not help but burst out laughing. The two children joined in the laughter too.  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
(Meiji Era, backyard in Doctor Genzai's clinic)  
  
"You know Sanosuke, you're probably the most accident-prone person I have ever seen. You're injured almost everyday," Megumi Takani exclaimed as she tended to Sanosuke Sagara's injured right hand. Doctor Genzai had gone to pick herbs in the mountains again, leaving the clinic and all its patients for her to handle alone.  
  
"Well, you're the only female doctor I've ever seen," Sano retaliated. This much was probably true; in an ancient time like the Meiji Era, there was still the idea that females are unable to do important jobs, like being a doctor. In another words, they were regarded as the 'lesser sex'. In fact, many of the patients had questioned Megumi's capability as a doctor, even though she belonged to the respected Takani family of Aizu, who were well-known and respected for their medical background, and all generations of their family studied medicine, including women and children. Sano knew all this of course, including the fact that her father was killed and that her mother and two brothers went missing in the Battle of Aizu almost ten years ago.  
  
"What is it this time Sano? Let me guess.gang fight? Gambling? Drink Fight? Or did you just run off without paying for your meal again?" Megumi teased. The beautiful doctor seemed to be in a cheerful mood today.  
  
Sano stood up angrily. "Hey! I'm not that bad."he sat down quietly.  
  
"Gambling," he admitted. Megumi gave a sigh. True, you can always count on Sano to be in trouble, but Megumi did not like the idea of having to see Sano come in injured all the time.After all, Sano was one of her close friends, along with all the others at the Kamiya Dojo. Out of them all, Megumi treasured Sano's friendship the most. She could still remember that faithful day, when Sano snatched the blade of the knife away using his bare hands, because she was trying to cut her wrist and end her tedious life. In fact, it was this same hand that she was bandaging which made her the doctor she was today.  
  
Sano watched as Megumi's smooth hand carefully, yet skillfully, wound the bandages around his hand. Like everyday for work, Megumi was wearing her pale lavender kimono, with the darker michiyuki jacket over it. Today however, she had tied her hair up like Kaoru, and wore little lipstick. Although she looked paler, Sano could still feel the fox lady's happiness radiating out of her as she does what she loves best: saving people. Looking at her now, Sano was reminded why he had so crazily gripped the blade of the knife, not caring about his own hand, just to save this woman who had indirectly killed one of his best friends. In fact, it was this same hand that he had injured which saved her life...  
  
For a moment, both of them did not do anything else, except stare at Sano's right hand. Both of them looked up at the same time, making eye contact, before Megumi broke it off and continued her work, bowing her head low. Sano pretended that he was just looking at some bush behind her. Out of the corner of his eye, Sano saw Megumi.blush? Was that what he was seeing? He was not sure.  
  
"You should behave less roughly Sano.considering that I offer you treatment for free." Megumi said, back to her normal state. Sano has a sweatdrop.  
  
"About the free treatment." Sano said, embarrassed. Now it was his turn to blush, but not like the way Sano thought he had seen Megumi had just now.  
  
".Besides, acting so rough and totally ungentlemanly won't get you any girlfriend," Megumi interrupted.  
  
"Why? Interested?" Sano prompted, leaning closer.  
  
"Over my dead body," Megumi replied bluntly, not even looking up from bandaging his hand.  
  
"That's what I thought," Sano said lazily.  
  
"Anyway, think about what I've said," Megumi said.  
  
"Over my dead body," Sano imitated, in the same dead serious voice as Megumi had. They looked at each other and laughed. Megumi finishes the dressing of his wound.  
  
"There, all done. Try not to lift heavy things with your right hand.I mean it. No punches with that hand," Megumi insisted as Sano started to stand up. He gave a careless nod.  
  
"Visit you soon, fox lady," Sano said.  
  
"Not so soon, punk, I'll run out of bandages if you come this often," Megumi joked. She watched as Sano left the clinic, admiring his back view. The word "Aku" (which means evil) stood out against Sano's white gi, with the ends of his red bandana fluttering in the gentle breeze, and his 'chicken-head' hair swaying in the wind. As usual, Sano had his hands in his pocket and walked with a proud stride. Sometimes, Megumi thought, Sano looked so handsome.As if hearing her thoughts, Sano stopped and turned around slightly, giving her a warm smile before moving out of sight. She waved good-bye to him, and returned to her work in the clinic.  
  
"Maybe she's right.whatever.I'll have some sake at Akabeko's.maybe ask a few friends along too." Sano thought as he left the clinic.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
(A street in Tokyo)  
  
Meanwhile, Tae Sekihara, a waitress at Akabeko was rushing to work. The Akabeko was a restaurant situated at the central part of Tokyo, and was one of the few restaurants which served the newest dish in town: beef pot. Customers were led to cubicles, (which increased privacy) and a stove was placed at the center of the table for the cooking. Many people love to go there as a special treat, especially a particular strong-willed dojo mistress.  
  
"Oh no, I'm late! Boss will be SO angry," Tae thought. She was silently angry at herself too; it was her working habit to be punctual at all times, especially since she was working at the Akabeko, which was always very busy. She was already feeling guilty thinking about how poor little Tsubame was doing all the work. In her hurry, she dropped her apron in the middle of the road. She bent down to pick it up quickly.  
  
"Watch out!" a voice cried out.  
  
"What?" Tae turned.and saw a carriage charging straight towards her! She stood there frozen with fright. Strong arms groped around her and pushed her out of the way. Both figures crashed onto the safety of the pavement. The carriage sped past.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" shouted the carriage driver, before the carriage sped away from sight. Tae turned and came face to face with her savior.  
  
Surprisingly, the strong arms which held her so tightly did not belong to a man, but a lady of about the same age as her! The first thing she noticed was her lovely, dark purple locks, with a blue headband around her forehead. Her features were elegant and angelic, with a perfectly shaped mouth and stunning purple eyes. Tae felt that this woman was probably even more beautiful than Miss Megumi or Miss Kaoru.  
  
"Are you all right?" The lady asked anxiously. She helped Tae to stand up. Tae observed that the lady had a similar build as Kaoru. She wore a blue kimono and had a small bundle slugged over her shoulder.  
  
"You.I'm alright.thank you very much for saving my life," Tae managed to say. At a closer look, Tae saw that the lady's kimono was covered with dirt.  
  
"Oh no! Your kimono is dirty!" Tae exclaimed. The lady glanced down at her kimono and looked up again, smiling.  
  
"It doesn't matter." The lady said.  
  
"No! Please.come to the restaurant I work in.I'll help you clean up," Tae insisted, further examining the state of the kimono.  
  
"Umm.I." The lady began to protest. However, Tae was already dragging her to the back of the restaurant.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
(A room in the back of the Akabeko)  
  
In the back room, the lady had her clothes changed. Tae offered to wash the clothes for her, so the lady sat down uncomfortably and watched Tae wash the kimono.  
  
"Thank you Miss Sekihara," the lady said gratefully.  
  
"Call me Tae.washing is nothing actually.you saved my life, I can't thank you enough Miss."  
  
The lady hesitated in answering. "You can call me Aya.I can't tell you my full name.it might get you into trouble," Aya bowed her head down in shame. Tae stopped her washing and went over to Aya, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Aya it is then. Don't worry; I've met people who are in trouble everyday and they're fine now. Is there anything I can do to help you? Anything at all?" Tae comforted.  
  
Aya looked at Tae with hope. She then related her story to Tae: Aya's mother had died when she was very young. She was raised by her father in a small village in the outskirts of Kyoto. However, when she was eight years old, her father left her, telling her not to reveal her surname no matter what happens. Although he never told her anything, Aya had guessed that her father was part of some secret mission group and that he plays a big part in bringing the end of the chaotic Tokugawa Era and bring about a new Era- The Meiji Era. Aya never saw her father again, and was left with a pouch with direct instructions on what she should do.  
  
"So, here I am, in Tokyo.all alone, no home." Tears start to form in Aya's eyes. Tae tried to comfort her by giving her a hug.  
  
".No job." Aya continued.  
  
"Wait! I can get you a job!" Tae interrupted, suddenly bursting with energy. Aya looked at her in confusion.  
  
"You can work here! In the Akabeko! A waitress recently went back to her hometown.you can take her place! As for where to live.I know a place which can take you in.I'll take you there after the day's work is done," Tae said excitedly, with her eyes bubbling. Aya considered the idea: it certainly sounds like a good idea and a great help to her. A moment later her eyes were bubbling like Tae's.0.0  
  
"Can you start work now?" Tae asked.  
  
"Of course!" Aya replied excitedly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
(In Akabeko restaurant, a particular booth)  
  
Sano entered the Akabeko with some of his friends. They sat at their usual booth in the corner and drank some sake, talking about the recent events. However, when they have had enough, a new purple-haired lady wearing the Akabeko uniform approached to clear the plates, instead of the usual waitresses like Tae.  
  
"Hey you're new here, aren't you? What's your name?" asked Sano's friend.  
  
"Umm.yes.I'm Aya," Aya replied shyly.  
  
"You're a cutie, want to go out some time?" prompted another friend. Aya blushed, panicking when he tried to pull her closer.  
  
"Back off, leave the lady alone," Sano ordered. The moment he dropped her hand, Aya quickly backed off. Sano stood up and turned to Aya.  
  
"Sorry about that." Sano apologized; he turned to his friends, "come on guys, let's go." They left Akabeko at Sano's prompt. He made sure he was the last to leave.  
  
Before Sano left however, he turned and gave Aya a smile. Aya blushed a deep red and stood there for a moment.before realizing that they had not paid for their food. Aya rushed out immediately.  
  
"Hey! You haven't paid!" Aya shouted.  
  
"Settle it with Tae, new girl," Sano replied, without even looking back. Later, Tae explained to Aya about Sano. He never pays for his food, always agreeing to pay back later. However, Sano brings customers to them, so Tae lets him eat free. Tae tells her that Sano is a nice man, with a strong sense of justice. Aya was mesmerized already.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(On a deserted street, on the way to the well)  
  
Tae had sent Aya to the well to fetch some water. As she walked, she thought of her accouter with the guy called Sano. He was handsome of course; with sharp, distinguished features and that charming smile. It was an added bonus that he had an excellent build, with his muscular chest showing from his opened gi. However, Aya's good impression of him was mostly due to his friendliness and charisma. She decided that this Sano person was quite good after all. She was about to turn into a corner when she knocked into someone.  
  
"Where are you going, gorgeous?" The person asked, malevolent grin on his face. It was a very tall and muscular man, with a livid scar across his forehead and wearing an utterly unkempt outfit. It did not take an expert to tell he was bad company. Aya tried to turn and run, but the man stopped her tracks and drove her to a corner.  
  
"Come on, I just want to be your friend, hehe." The man reached out and grabbed Aya's arm. Aya started to reach for her hidden.  
  
"You have a strange way to make friends," a voice in the shadow said. The huge man dropped Aya. She quickly kept what she was about to take out.  
  
"Who are you? Busybody, get lost before I flatten you!" the man threatened.  
  
"I don't think so." the figure stepped out of the shadow, "and who am I? I think you are too pathetic to have my name." he positioned himself to attack.  
  
"Mr. Sano!" Aya shouted from behind. Sanosuke Sagara nearly fell down.  
  
"You. Are. Not. Supposed. To. Give. My. NAME!!!" Sano said, giving a frustrated look to her. Aya has a sweatdrop. She covered her mouth quickly.  
  
"Oh.opps.I'm so sorry!" Aya whispered. Sano has a sweatdrop.  
  
"Too late.anyway. you'd better get lost.before I break your bones!" Sano shouted to the bully and charged. Despite the man's huge build, he was no match for the strong and skilled Sano. The man was down in a minute. Sano brushed his hands.  
  
"Like I said, pathetic." Sano said lazily.  
  
"Not.so.fast." The man staggered up. Sano has a sweatdrop. He gave a sigh.  
  
"Guess I just have to really knock you unconscious, close your eyes lady.Yah!" Sano jumped into the air and aimed to deliver a deadly kick. Suddenly, the man drew a weapon from his pocket.a gun!  
  
A shot rang clear into the air.  
  
Both men were standing. A second later, Sano grabbed his left arm in pain. Another second later, the huge man collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Aya rushed to Sano's side.  
  
"Thank you for saving me, are you al.oh no!" Aya exclaimed when she saw Sano's bleeding left arm. The bullet had hit his arm even as Sano had knocked the bully's brains out. Blood stained his hands even as he endured the pain.  
  
"Just a small wound." Sano reassured. He winced in pain. "On second thought, care to take me to the doctor?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
(Doctor Genzai's clinic, in a wardroom)  
  
Megumi retrieved the bullet from Sano's arm before starting to dress the wound.  
  
"Tsk tsk, second time today.when I warn you about your right hand, you get your left arm shot, tsk tsk, and I guess I really need to buy more bandages especially for you.and I don't even want to guess what happened. " Megumi noted, shaking her head in dismay. Sano gave her an evil look. Megumi just smiled slyly.  
  
"It's a special case," Sano answered. Megumi looked out of the window to see a very anxious Aya pacing in the backyard.  
  
"Yes.hmm.interesting.damsel in distress and Mr. Accident-prone-I-can-do- anything-Sano saves her.never heard that reason from you before.cute damsel though." Megumi analyzed. Her fox ears had already popped out.  
  
"Just bandage my arm, fox lady," Sano interrupted, scorning. Megumi giggled in delight.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
(Street outside the clinic)  
  
After the 'scorning' by Megumi, Aya and Sano left the clinic and walked for a while. There was some tension at first, but Aya soon broke the ice.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Sano," Aya said shyly.  
  
"Just Sano.it was nothing; I hate jerks who bully girls.so what's your family name anyway?" Sano inquired. Aya stopped in her tracks.  
  
"But.?" Aya began to ask.  
  
"Nobody's name is just 'Aya'. You're hiding your surname.why?" Sano persisted. Aya kept quiet for a while.  
  
"I'll get many people into trouble if I reveal my full name.so.I." Aya managed to say. Sano looked at her curiously. For a moment, Aya's features looked very familiar.  
  
"Want to know my full name?" Sano interrupted. Aya nodded curiously.  
  
"But I'll probably get many people into trouble if I reveal my full name." Sano imitated, giving her a mischievous smile. Both of them burst out laughing.  
  
"Good bye Miss Aya," Sano finally said.  
  
"Just Aya," Aya joked. Both of them smiled.  
  
"Goodbye Aya."  
  
"Goodbye Sano."  
  
Aya stayed for a while, looking at Sano's back profile. She could not help but feel a reluctance to leave, but she still had work to do. As she rushed back to Akabeko, she remembered Sano's bright smile. She blushed heavily.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
(At the door of the Kamiya Dojo, evening)  
  
Tae and Aya stood outside the door of the Kamiya Dojo. Aya felt very nervous.  
  
"This is the place I told you about Aya, they're a nice bunch of people.Ms. Kaoru is a very kind person, I'm sure she'll take you in," Tae said cheerfully.  
  
"But what if.this is a dojo.what if." Aya protested nervously.  
  
"Don't worry.if it helps, someone visits this dojo often," Tae giggles uncontrollably, "especially when it's mealtime."  
  
"Hoi?" Aya questioned. She was about to ask further when the door opened. A friendly looking lady with long blue hair appeared, along with two little girls behind her. Aya felt so nervous she started to shake.  
  
"Tae-chan! Come on in.hello Ms." Kaoru greeted. Kaoru Kamiya, the mistress and teacher of the Kamiya Dojo. She teaches the style of Kamiya Kashin Ryu, the sword of life, to her disciples.  
  
"Aya," she replied in a hoarse voice.  
  
"Aya! Aya! Ha ha!" Ayume and Suzume chorused, before bursting into a series of laughter. They returned to the house. Kaoru smiled.  
  
"Come in Tae-chan, nice to meet you Aya-chan, come in," Kaoru welcomed. They entered the door. Aya marveled at the beautiful backyard. She spotted a red haired man sweeping the floor. He looked strangely familiar.  
  
"Look Kenshin! Tae-chan is here!" Ms. Kaoru called out to the person. Kenshin Himura put down the broom and turned around. Aya was shocked to see the 'X' scar across his left cheek. However, Mr. Kenshin gave a bright and friendly smile.  
  
"Welcome Tae-chan." Kenshin turned to Aya, "and you are."  
  
"My name is Aya," Aya replied.  
  
"Kombawa, Aya-chan, I'm Kenshin Himura.You know, I heard it's rude to not give someone their full name when asked," Kenshin said, still having a wide smile on his lips. Aya became very nervous. Kaoru looked puzzled.  
  
"We have something important to discuss with all of you," Tae interrupted.  
  
"Well.come on in then. Kenshin, call Yahiko," Kaoru said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
(In the hall of the Kamiya Dojo)  
  
Soon, all of them gathered in the hall. Tae told them the purpose of their visit, and explained Aya's situation.  
  
"So, I hope that you can accept her in, Aya really has nowhere to go. I wish to let her stay in the dojo, a place where she can call home," Tae concluded. Aya bent her head down.  
  
"Please accept me in.I can do anything." Aya rattled. Kaoru held her up, telling her it was not necessary.  
  
"I can do washing, cooking." Aya continued.  
  
"Cooking! Boy do we need a decent cook around here.Ouch!" Yahiko Myoujin interrupted. Kaoru had hit Yahiko's head with a pan. After a twist of faith, Yahiko is now the only disciple left in the dojo. Kaoru teaches him and even provides the basic needs for him. Yahiko respects her very much, but sometimes, Yahiko just cannot keep his big mouth shut. ;o  
  
"What do you mean by 'need a decent cook'?" Kaoru confronted. Yahiko started to apologize.  
  
"Why the big gathering? Well, well.who do we have here?" said a voice. They all turned to the door. Sano stood leaning against the door. Aya was shocked to see him there. Sano strolled in and sat down beside Aya.  
  
"Hi," Sano greeted her, with a smile on his face. Kenshin noticed that Aya had started to blush. He chuckled at Aya's reaction.  
  
"He's here for a free meal again," Yahiko spoke aloud. Sano gave him an angry glare. Yahiko gave a loud 'hmm!' and turned away.  
  
"Sano-san." Aya started to say. She couldn't believe her luck. Sano was living here too? Now, she really wants to stay, just to see him often.  
  
"So, what's going on?" Sano interrupted.  
  
"Aya here wants to stay in the dojo.she claims that she has nowhere to stay," Kaoru replied.  
  
"Well, welcome to the Kamiya Dojo, Kaoru will show you to your room," Sano said in a cheery tone.  
  
"Hey! Who's the owner here?" Kaoru retorted.  
  
"I'm just trying to be friendly," Sano protested.  
  
"I haven't agreed to it yet."  
  
"I have."  
  
"Who do you think you are?"  
  
"Umm Kaoru, Sano.lets not quarrel in front of the guest?" Kenshin tried to mediate, coming between them.  
  
"Quiet Kenshin!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm not finished with this tomboy yet."  
  
"Who are you calling a tomboy?!"  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"Why you.you.chicken head!"  
  
"I take that as an insult!"  
  
"It is an insult, you jerk!"  
  
"Umm.guys?"  
  
"Shut up Kenshin!" They shouted together. Kenshin has a sweatdrop. Yahiko knew better than to stop their quarrelling, so he just sat there drinking tea. Aya was in a daze, admiring Sano, how muscular he is, how cute he looks when he's angry, how.  
  
"Aya, are you all right?" Tae interrupted Aya's train of thoughts. Sano and Kaoru stopped arguing. The dojo was suddenly very quiet. Everybody stared at Aya.  
  
"I'm.alright." Aya said, blushing at everyone's attention. Kaoru gave a cough and sat down.  
  
"I have decided.Aya-chan, you can stay in the Kamiya dojo; and sorry about just now, it was very rude of me." Kaoru apologized. Aya was delighted.  
  
"You are always rude." Sano injected. Kaoru turned red with anger.  
  
"Umm.Kaoru-chan?" Kenshin tried to calm her down.  
  
"Aya! You said you would help out right?" Kaoru shouted. Aya nodded quickly.  
  
"Well you can start by taking Sano here to the doctor!" Kaoru continued. She picked up her pan.  
  
KONK!!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Doctor Genzai's clinic, in a wardroom.again)  
  
"Kaoru?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Yup," Sano answered.  
  
Megumi took out more bandages, and started to treat the area of Sano's head where Kaoru's pan had landed. She gave a sigh as she bandaged his head.  
  
"Three, Sano, three times in a day.I'll give you a prize if you hit ten in a week," Megumi offered, giggling.  
  
"Very funny.what's the prize anyway?" Sano asked curiously.  
  
"That's a secret.but it'll be a prize especially for you," Megumi replied, flashing her famous "fox" grin. The room was silent for a while. Megumi looked out the window to note that the purpled hair lady had taken Sano here again.  
  
"Stupid Kaoru.know I can't hit a woman." Sano mumbled.  
  
"What has all this got to do with 'Miss Purple' over there?" Megumi asked.  
  
"It's a long story.and her name is Aya," Sano replied.  
  
"She's hiding something isn't she?" Megumi said seriously.  
  
"Yup," Sano agreed.  
  
"A mysterious lady.I sense danger Sanosuke," Megumi added.  
  
"I know," Sano said.  
  
"Be careful," Megumi said finally. Sano nodded, a serious expression on his face. Sano was fully aware that he might get into trouble again, but it was not like he could back out now.however, he was silently grateful for Megumi's concern. After Megumi had finished, Sano and Aya left for the Kamiya Dojo.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
(A particular room in the Kamiya Dojo)  
  
Kaoru took Aya to her room.  
  
"This is your room Aya.unpack quickly and join me to do some cooking," Kaoru requested.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Kaoru, I'm very grateful that you let me stay," Aya thanked.  
  
"It's all right.and you can just call me Kaoru," Kaoru gave her a big smile and exited.  
  
Aya watched her leave.  
  
"What a nice lady," Aya thought. She started to unpack her things. As she went through her stuff, she came across a little brown bag. Tears started to flow as memories started pouring in.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
(Flashback: Ten years ago, in Aya's home)  
  
Eight-year-old Aya sat obediently in front of a man in the shadows.  
  
"My daughter, if I do not return home in two weeks, follow the instructions in this bag. It will tell you what to do. Do not open it before that," Aya's father said. He handed her a brown bag. He rested his hands on her shoulder.  
  
"Ayako, you must not tell anyone your real name, lie about your name. Nobody must know that you're a Sagara unless he is a Sagara himself," her father said. He came out of the shadows and into the light; his face revealed.it was the face of Captain Souza Sagara!  
  
(Two weeks later)  
  
Aya's father had not returned home. There was no news from him at all. Reluctantly, she opened the brown bag.it contained a letter and a small badge. She read the letter:  
  
"Dear Ayako, if you ever read this letter, it means that you can never see father again. It is dangerous for you to stay in the village anymore. Pack all your things and leave the village immediately. Set off for somewhere far from the village and live there. Remember; never reveal your real name. If worse comes to worst, take the badge and find any of these two people: Sanosuke or Katsuhiro Sagara. They are my adopted sons; they will take care of you if they are still alive. Only in the presence of these two and people they trust can you reveal your real name. Be brave Ayako, I love you. "  
  
Aya looked at the strange markings on the badge. Unknown to her, the markings were the symbol of the Sekihotai. Aya set off quickly, and to her luck, an elderly couple took pity in her plot and took her in. They had taken care of her for ten years; before they died of old age. Finally, she set off to Tokyo to find her two half stepbrothers, after hearing a rumor that a Sagara lived there.  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ayako Sagara wiped the tears off her face. She finished her packing and went quickly to help Kori cook.  
  
"Where am I going to find this Sanosuke or that Katsuhiro character?" Ayako thought sadly. Erasing the thought, she gave a cheerful smile as she entered the kitchen.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Kamiya Dojo living room, dinnertime)  
  
Sano and Yahiko gasped at the delicious looking food laid out in front of them. Kenshin was helping Kaoru and Aya serve the rice. Tae had stayed for dinner, due to Kaoru's persistent pleading. Even Megumi, Ayume and Suzume were there for dinner.  
  
"You cooked all of this, Aya?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Yes.but Ms. Kaoru cooked the soup," Aya replied. They all started to eat.nobody touched the soup.  
  
"Aya, your cooking is great," Kenshin praised. Aya blushed when she saw Sano eating, seemingly happy about the food. She noticed that no one touched the soup.  
  
"Aya, you should cook more often.you have no idea what kind of junk we eat here.Ouch!" Yahiko said.as Kaoru knocked his head with a pan.  
  
"Why isn't anybody drinking the soup?" Aya commented as she took a sip of the soup Kaoru cooked. There were sweatdrops on everyone except Aya. Everyone stopped eating.  
  
Suddenly, it was very quiet.  
  
Aya started to cough violently. Kaoru gave her a glass of water to drink. When she finished coughing, her face was pale, as if she had just taken poison.  
  
"It's.the soup is wonderful Kaoru-chan.really.I could finish it all," Aya said, with a bright smile on her face. Kaoru gave a sad sigh.  
  
"It's all right Aya.I know my cooking is bad.are you okay?" Kaoru said softly.  
  
"I'm fine Kaoru, I just have a weak stomach that's all.and look, Mr. Himura is drinking the soup," Aya comforted. Kenshin was giving Kaoru his encouragement by drinking his bowl of soup. Just a little of it. He gave Kaoru a cute smile. She smiled back.  
  
"Come on, let's eat.and avoid the soup! Ouch! " Sano said cheerfully, as Kaoru hit his left cheek with the pan. Hard.  
  
"That's four Sano.I'm beginning to think you're doing all this on purpose.trying to get my attention I suppose?" Megumi commented jokingly as she placed a plaster on Sano's left cheek. Dinner had ended, and Megumi was tending to Sano's left cheek. Tae, Ayume and Suzume had gone home, Kenshin, Yahiko and Kaoru were clearing the plates, and Aya was looking at Sano, with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Today is just not my day," Sano replied.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
(Kamiya Dojo backyard, the next day)  
  
Kenshin Himura woke up to a bright sunny day, ready for the day's work. As he walked towards the backyard, he heard the distant sound of wood being chopped.  
  
"Finally, Sano is doing something for a change," Kenshin thought. To his surprise, it was not Sano, but Miss Aya herself, chopping the wood up. Kenshin rushed over immediately.  
  
"Aya-chan! You shouldn't be doing this kind of work! Let me do it," Kenshin protested. He tried to take the axe from Aya, but she refused.  
  
"It's all right Kenshin-san; I have done this kind of work before, back in my hometown," Aya reassured. She continued with her work, holding the axe in an odd way, bringing the axe down in a swift movement and chopped.no, sliced the wood into two, as if it were not a piece of wood, but a chunk of tofu.  
  
"You hold the axe like a samurai holding a sword, and cut the wood like a samurai slicing the wood.I presume you are. " Kenshin observed.  
  
"A lady who just happened to be trained how to use a sword? Even a swordswoman perhaps?" Aya interrupted with a cold expression on her face.  
  
"Whoever taught you must be a skilled warrior himself," Kenshin probed. Aya hesitated, but still replied.  
  
"Yes.my father taught me how to use a sword when I was at a tender age. He had told me that one must always be prepared to defend him or herself. I, being his only child, inherited his skills," Aya answered. Kenshin started to speak again, but was interrupted by Aya.  
  
"Don't bother asking me anything else, Kenshin-san.I will never reveal my past, never," Aya persisted. Kenshin nodded in respect. Looking at Aya, the determination and sense of justice in her eyes, her sharp features, her blue headband swaying in the wind and her ability to hide her true strength, Kenshin felt that Aya looked very familiar, but he just couldn't figure it out.  
  
Aya finished chopping the last pile of wood. She started to walk away, but Kenshin stopped her.  
  
"Aya, you can trust everyone at the Kamiya Dojo. Nobody would despise you, or even betray you. All of us have had a bad past before, even me. If you are afraid of getting us into trouble, do not worry; all of us are skilled warriors.we'll protect you, Aya. You can tell us anything," Kenshin tried to convince. Aya looked at Kenshin gratefully, but Kenshin could tell that his pep talk had failed.  
  
"I trust all of you with my life, Kenshin-san.that is why I agreed to stay here. I'm confident all of you can protect me.I mean, I'm sure Battosai would not fail," Aya said.  
  
"How did you." Kenshin asked, shocked. Aya gave him a big smile.  
  
"I'm not just an ignorant 'damsel in distress' Battosai.I come from a proud and resourceful family.someday I might just reveal which family I came from," Aya replied. Kenshin nodded.  
  
"I'll go wash the clothes now," Aya said, before leaving. She stopped, however, and turned to Kenshin.  
  
"I am thankful that you talked to me about this Kenshin-san.I'm glad that Battosai no longer kills, but help the innocent instead," Aya said finally.  
  
"No, Aya, thank you, thank you very much," Kenshin replied truthfully. Aya gave him a smile and walked off.  
  
Kenshin Himura, formerly feared by all as Hitokiri Battosai in the Tokugawa Era, had swore that he would never kill anyone anymore. He is a master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, a sword technique which focuses on the use of god- like speed and demands much concentration. As a tribute to all the people he killed, Kenshin now uses his skills to protect the weak and his loved ones. He watched Ayako Sagara, the only daughter of the late and highly respected Souza Sagara, go off to wash the clothes.  
  
"Welcome to the Kamiya Dojo, Aya-chan.I hope I get to know your true identity soon," Kenshin whispered as an afterthought.  
  
Kenshin did not have to wait for long.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Doctor Genzai's clinic, early morning)  
  
A knock at the door startled the sleeping Megumi. Who had come this early?  
  
"Coming!" Megumi replied, struggling to get dressed. She rushed to the door, making quite a lot of noise with her tabi sandals. As the door swung open, all Megumi could see was a huge "AKU", staring at her. Sanosuke turned around.  
  
"Morning fox lady, just thought I drop by," he said, before showing her a badly bruised right hand, "I need those bandages again." Megumi has a sweatdrop.  
  
So, for the.how many? Oh, for the fifth time, Megumi found herself wasting bandages on Sano again. Just as she was about to finish, there came a shout from outside.  
  
"Oh Miss Megumi, my dear, I've come again!"  
  
"Oh no." Megumi whispered, her face turning pale.  
  
"'My dear'?" Sano repeated, in a sarcastic and questioning tone.  
  
"Quick Sano, hide here!" Megumi said in an anxious tone, before pushing Sano into a large, brown cupboard.  
  
"Hey! Why should a man like me hide in a woman's cupboard?" Sano rebuked.  
  
"Please Sano, I'll explain later!" Megumi said. Perhaps it was the sincerity in her words, or the anxiety in her voice, that convinced the huge ego man to hide in the cupboard quietly. However, it did not stop him from opening the cupboard door, just a little, to see what was happening.  
  
"Come in Gareth, you have come for the twelve time in two days," Megumi said tiredly to the visitor outside. From the little opening, Sano saw a tall man, with bright blue eyes and light brown hair, enter the room. He wore a sailor's suit, so Sano assumed that he was a foreigner. He seemed to be hiding something behind his back.  
  
"You better be coming for treatment Gareth. This is a clinic, if you want to hang around for nothing, please go somewhere else," Megumi said coldly. Gareth approached closer and kneeled down, revealing a rose from behind his back.  
  
"But I am sick Miss Megumi! I am lovesick! You have stolen my heart and all my thoughts are filled with your images!" Gareth expressed.  
  
"Stolen my heart? Ha ha.looks like our fox lady has an admirer," Sano murmured to himself in the darkness, with a mocking smile on his face.  
  
"Gareth, how many times must I tell you." Megumi said wearily.  
  
"Do not reject me Miss Megumi! My love for you is deeper than the ocean! You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen! You are an angel that has fallen from the heavenly skies." Gareth said.  
  
Sano was already red from giggling. Controlling his laughter, he listened to 'lovesick' Gareth's speech.  
  
"Oh Gareth, please." Megumi interrupted. She was annoyed just thinking of how Sano was enjoying all this.  
  
"Oh let me continue!" Gareth pleaded.  
  
"Yeah, let him continue," Sano thought, chuckling even louder, "this is better than the daily news!"  
  
"Your hair is smoother than the finest silk in the world, your eyes are shining in my heart like the sun every morning, your lips are tastier than honey, and your voice is sweeter than the best nightingale. Oh my dear, most gorgeous Miss Megumi! Your skin is more radiant than the brightest moonlight, your hands are softer than ."Gareth rattled. Sano was turning green from controlling his laughter.  
  
"What's that sound?" Gareth suddenly said, "it sounds like.laughter?"  
  
"Time for me to help the fox lady out," Sano thought. He emerged as stylish as he could from the cupboard. Gareth jumped back from shock.  
  
"Wh.Who are you?! What are you doing here?" Gareth managed to say.  
  
"That's what I should be saying! What do you think you are doing, going after my girlfriend? Who do you think you are?! " Sano rebuked, and gave him a very angry expression. Megumi's eyes grew wide with surprise and Gareth's jaws dropped. The foreigner turned to face Megumi.  
  
"Is this true?" Gareth asked. Megumi looked at Gareth, than at Sano. Sano quickly mouthed the words: 'just play along' and gave her a wink. Megumi, understanding, rushed to Sano's side and hugged him by his waist. Sano possessively placed his right arm over her shoulder.  
  
"Now do you understand? You better get loss before I pound your face!" Sano said fiercely, showing his left fist. "I, Sanosuke Sagara, am famous for bashing people up for no reason. If you ever dare come close to my girlfriend again, I'll personally send you back to wherever you came from," Sano narrowed his eyes, "the hard way."  
  
Gareth got more upset when Megumi turned away, not even wanting to look at him. With eyes brimming with tears, he ran out of the clinic. Sano and Megumi waited silently until Gareth was far from hearing range. Immediately, Megumi let go of Sano and gave a sigh of relief. She was about to thank Sano when she saw him laughing and rolling on the floor.  
  
"Hahahahahahahaha.lips tastier than honey!.hahahahahahahaha.hair like silk! Hahahahahahahaha." Sano managed to say. He was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. Megumi has a big sweatdrop.  
  
"Hahahahaha.maybe if I let him continue, he might even talk about your.FEET! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What kind of crap is that! Angel fallen from the heavenly skies? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sano continued. Megumi has TWO big sweatdrop. (If you want to have an idea of what Sano looks like now, refer to Samurai X manga book 5, when Sano finds out that Yahiko wants a double- edged sword.)  
  
"What kind of rubbish is that! Voice like nightingale! More like croaking frog! HAHAHAHAHAHA.OUCH! HEY!!" Sano winced. Megumi had hit his head with her sandal.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'CROAKING FROG'?!" Megumi shouted angrily. Sano was still chuckling softly.  
  
"All right, all right, just joking.how did you end up with 'Mr. Poetry' in the first place?" Sano asked.  
  
"Two days ago, a group of injured sailors came for treatment.Gareth was one of them.After looking at me, he thought I was the one for him.you know, the 'love at first sight' thing?...he comes every two hours, sometimes peeping from the window.he once even cut himself so that I can give him treatment," Megumi replied sadly.  
  
"And I just happen to be here when he makes his love confession.great.but, he sounds sincere though.why don't you accept him? He looks like a nice guy.just a little crappy," Sano asked innocently. Megumi became angry.  
  
"What! Do you think I'm the sort of person who will go off with a man I hardly know?" Megumi retorted.  
  
"Well, you did follow Kenshin and me back to the dojo then." Sano started to say, but Megumi's cold stare cut him off, "all right, I'll keep quiet.don't worry, that Gareth character won't dare to come again.if he does, I'll break his neck."  
  
"Oh, getting jealous Sano, maybe even possessive? Well, well, looks like I have another admirer." Megumi teased, stroking Sano's cheek. Sano backed off, annoyed.  
  
"Always a fox." Sano murmured. He started to giggle again, "wait till the others hear about this. 'Female Doctor Pestered by Wandering Sailor'.I can't wait to see Kenshin's reaction."  
  
"Sano, please don't tell anyone!" Megumi said anxiously. Sano place his left hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, your secret is save with me, this is just between you and me.and that irritating sailor," Sano answered. He gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Thank you Sano, thank you for everything," Megumi said gratefully, "how can I repay you?"  
  
"Well, you can start by finishing the bandaging of my right hand," Sano replied. They smiled at each other and Megumi helped to treat Sano's wound as best as she could. They had a lovely time joking at what Gareth had said, and Sano even stayed for breakfast.  
  
On the other hand, our lovesick Gareth was very upset. What both Megumi and Sanosuke did not realize was that Gareth had a friend who was extremely talkative and loved spreading the latest news and rumors. By that afternoon, almost everyone had heard that Sanosuke Sagara was Megumi Takani, the beautiful female doctor's BOYFRIEND!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: Hehehe.I just thought of the Gareth part when I was bathing.this idea suddenly came to my head.now I'm not sure how to continue (sweatdrop) 


	2. I love

Samurai X: A Zanza's Love  
Chapter 2: I love...  
  
Author's Notes: Chapter two is finally up.I tried to spend a lot of time on this one, but ideas are soooooo hard to get. Anyway, this chapter is more like a "Sano's feelings" thing and some humor, and not really part of the plot or even the story itself.for development of the story, wait for the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai X (or though I wish I could.). I'm just one of the fans of the anime/manga. Anything in my fic that looks like your material.it's not. It's just coincidence (great minds think alike...hehe, I'm so thick-skin).  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
( Kamiya Dojo, noon)  
  
Imagine yourself in his position. You have nothing important to do, you feel that you have to do something, but you don't feel like doing anything, you think it is better to do something now, but you have no idea what to do, you don't know how to do it, you want to at least move but your body won't bulge, and you figure that it's you yourself who do not want to even lift a finger, you feel comfortable and sick at the same time, you want to think about the future, but you know that you cannot be bothered, you know and feel and want different things, you start thinking about important things again.  
  
Confused, aren't you?  
  
Well, so is he.  
  
Sano's eyes started to blur.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(A "foggy" Doctor Genzai's clinic.)  
  
"There, all done."  
  
"Huh?" said Sano, puzzled. His left hand was bandaged up, and Megumi was sitting by his side with some medical stuff, smiling at him pleasantly. I'm injured again, Sano thought.  
  
"Sano, it's so nice to see you here again, you know how lonely it gets here."Megumi said, leaning her head on his shoulder. Sano blushed red.  
  
"What."Sano started, but before he could utter another word, Megumi leaned forward and kissed him. He blushed even harder, but returned her kiss, passionately, longingly. Soon, they were in deep embrace.nothing could ever pull them apart.  
  
"I love you Sano," Megumi whispered to his ear and kissed his ear.  
  
"I love."  
  
"SANOSUKE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Kamiya Dojo, noon)  
  
"SANOSUKE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sano awoke with a start. He found himself back in the Kamiya Dojo, leaning against a pillar.and Kaoru's angry face 10cm from his.  
  
"SANOSUKE!!!!!!!! How dare you just lie there SLEEPING, when we are all so busy!!!! " Kaoru insisted. Steam was coming out of her ears, her hair stood up in anger, and the broom in her hand looked like it was going to break. Kaoru was sweeping the courtyard, Kenshin was washing the clothes, and even Yahiko was busy wiping the table for a change. Sano, who dropped by waiting for lunch, was the only one not bothered about helping the dojo at all. Somehow, he was so bored he fell asleep.  
  
"I.You all can tire yourselves up for all I care."Sano replied lazily, trying to pretend to be unconcerned from his daydream. So, it was just a dream, Sano thought. His mind lingered to the sweet dream he had just now, Megumi in his arms.  
  
"WHY YOU.Hoi? Are you blushing?" Kaoru said, leaning closer, still looking very angry. Sano blushed even harder. He stood up angrily.  
  
"You must be dreaming about something dirty, HENTAI!"  
  
"Hey! What I dream of is none of your business!"  
  
"Sano.Kaoru-chan."  
  
"Stay out of this Kenshin, I must teach this busybody a lesson."  
  
"Kenshin, this hentai was blushing, right?"  
  
"I don't know how Kenshin can put up with you"  
  
"WHAT IS BETWEEN KENSHIN AND ME IS."  
  
"See! You're blushing too! Hentai-chan"  
  
"WHY YOU!!! No lunch for you!"  
  
Kaoru announced, before turning her back to him. Sano and Kenshin both have sweatdrop. Kaoru crossed her arms in front of her chest, as if waiting for an apology.  
  
"You expect me to."  
  
"No free lunch, no free dinner, never again."  
  
"."  
  
"Kaoru-chan." Kenshin tried to intercept, but Kaoru remained firm. Change the subject, Sano thought, change the subject, change the subject.  
  
"Where's Aya?" Sano finally said. Kaoru turned around and stared at Sano intensely. Sano has a sweatdrop.  
  
"Oh, so it was her you were dreaming of?" Kaoru questioned.  
  
"Shut up! Of course not!" Sano insisted, "It was."  
  
"It was who, Sano? Who did you love so much that you can dream about her?" Kenshin asked curiously, almost seriously. Sano stopped himself. Kenshin took the hint: it was no use, he wouldn't talk.  
  
"Anyway, Aya went to get tofu..." Kenshin said. Sano gave a careless nod.  
  
"I'm going to get some sake," Sano said, before walking out of the dojo. As he walked pass the door, he thought about Kenshin's words.  
  
Sano looked up into the sky. Yes, who I love, Sano thought.  
  
"I love."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: hehe.to bad it's just a dream.  
  
Sano: I want a lemon!  
  
Author: Sorry, don't write lemons, don't know how.  
  
Sano: *grumbles*  
  
Juz wanna mention for those not good in Jap. "hentai" is the jap word for pervert.I think.PLS REVIEW 


	3. The Truth

Samurai X: A Zanza's Love  
Chapter 3: The Truth  
  
Author's Notes: What a stupid title.Anyway, in case some of you didn't notice, throughout this fic there are some views/opinions in brackets (). These are just my.umm.views/opinions. (I am not good in explaining.). Feel free to include in your reviews anything you don't understand or think others will not understand.I'll answer them in the next chapter's "Author's Notes" or at the bottom of the chapter-in-question.lastly, SUPPORT S&M PAIRING!!!!!!  
  
The characters might be a bit ooc, cause I didn't get to watch the whole anime, and I've only read the manga to book 6.As for the pairings in this fic.it's mostly SanoXMegumi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai X (or though I wish I could.). I'm just one of the fans of the anime/manga.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
(A busy street in Tokyo, afternoon)  
  
Aya, as dense as she was for not figuring out that Sano is Sanosuke, could not miss the fact that the people seemed to be gossiping about Megumi.  
  
"Have you heard? The Takani doctor."  
  
"Of course! Who hasn't, is it."  
  
"Fall in love with some."  
  
"Even calls her his girlfriend!"  
  
"I heard she even lets him."  
  
"I thought she was so respectful."  
  
"They look cute together though."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Nani? Are they talking about Miss Megumi? Aya thought. She tried to act ignorant and unconcerned.but was still distracted by their whispers. Like any normal female, she was a little curious herself, but didn't dare to ask. No, I cannot listen to them talking behind her back, Aya thought, or I will be as bad as them.Father won't be proud of me.Yes.I won't listen.  
  
"Do you know his name? The boyfriend's name?"  
  
"Yeah, I think it's something Sagara."  
  
That hit Aya hard. SAGARA? She repeated mentally to herself. A million thoughts ran through her head as she rushed to the clinic.  
  
"Could it be him?" Aya thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
(Another busy street in Tokyo)  
  
Sano too realized that people were behaving differently, and many even looked at him in a strange manner. But unlike Aya, Sano did not bother to pretend he was unconcerned.He just grabbed the first guy he saw by the collar.  
  
"Oy, what's going on?" Sano insisted. The poor guy he grabbed, was very shocked and scared, but managed to point to the source of the rumors.  
  
Gareth was standing next to this other similar sailor, who was talking non stop to two oba-sans. Sano dropped the guy and went forward. Gareth spotted him and tugged his friend's shirt. His friend stopped talking when he noticed Sano. He turned to Gareth.  
  
"Is that him?"  
  
"Umm.yeah." Gareth replied timidly, thinking about Sano's warning just now. However, thinking about Miss Megumi, he found the courage to speak up.  
  
"Hey, what're you all talking about?" Sano asked in a chirpy manner. Tae had given him lots of sake to drink, so he was quite in a pleasant mood.  
  
"Sanosuke Sagara!" Gareth shouted. Many heads turned towards them at his shout. Sano has a sweatdrop.  
  
"I s-s-swear that I will save Miss Megumi from your m-m-monstrous grip, and make her realize that I am the one she l-l-loves. P-p-prepare to be d-d-defeated!" Gareth announced, stuttering, pointing a shaking finger at Sano. His friend had the I-am-all-behind-you-Gareth expression. Sano has two sweatdrops.  
  
"Oy, oy." Sano started to say. Two baka-sailors, Sano thought.  
  
"A-a-as her true l-l-love." Gareth began again. It appeared to Sano that this was going to take a looooong time.  
  
"Oh great," Sano murmured sarcastically under his breath.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
(Doctor Genzai's clinic, wardroom)  
  
Megumi was just doing her work as usual, cleaning people's wounds, prescribing medicine.when she heard loud running footsteps. Aya burst into the room.  
  
"MISS MEGUMI, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Aya shouted as soon as she pulled the door open. Megumi was in the middle of bandaging a young man's arm. They both have sweatdrops.  
  
"Umm.Aya?" Megumi started to say.  
  
"IT'S VERY URGENT! AND." Aya cut her off.  
  
"Now calm down Aya.we'll talk later, I'm busy right now," Megumi insisted, trying to slow her down.  
  
"YOU CAN TREAT HIM LATER.MINE IS MORE IMP." She was about to continue when a very pissed off Megumi stood up.  
  
"I DON'T CARE EVEN IF THE WAR MINISTER IS HERE! Can't you see? I'm treating an injured person here! First, you burst in here rudely, and then you are asking me to drop all my work AS A DOCTOR? I'm not as patient as Tae.not even Kenshin dares to interfere with my work. " Megumi shouted. She was so angry that she almost had a vein popping out of her forehead. (Oops, I think I read too much Sanzo fics.) Aya started to shrink in fear. (Nobody messes with the fox lady.hehe )  
  
"Doctor Takani.I think.maybe you should." the patient said, tapping Megumi's shoulder.  
  
"Quiet and sit down!" Megumi rebuked sharply. The young man dropped to the floor, having many sweatdrops.  
  
Clearly shaken by Megumi's outburst, Aya apologized profusely and asked in a timid voice that she hoped she could talk to her. Megumi, having calmed down, told her to wait in her room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
(Megumi's bedroom)  
  
Megumi used some of her lunchtime to attend to Aya. However, when she finally sat down face to face with Aya, the seemingly bold lady hesitated to speak.  
  
"I don't have all day Aya," Megumi broke the silence sternly. Aya fidgeted for a while, and then finally managed to say.  
  
"I don't know how to start.umm.you.I," Aya started. Megumi rolled her eyeballs and began to stand up to leave.  
  
"Are you dating someone called Sagara?" Aya blurred out. Megumi lifted an eyebrow in interest.  
  
"Umm.I mean.do you know someone by the name of Sanosuke Sagara.or Katsuhiro Sagara?" Aya rephrased. Megumi's interest turned to confusion.  
  
"But Sano."  
  
"Hoi? What has this got to do with Sano?"  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"There is something I am supposed to know?"  
  
The two of them had lots of sweatdrops.they were both drowning in confusion. Suddenly, Aya had this look of realization. Yes, yes, Megumi thought, Sano and Sanosuke are.  
  
"Sano and Sanosuke are brothers?" Aya voiced out in shock.  
  
Silence.  
  
Megumi fell flat on the floor, with one big sweatdrop on her forehead. She is sooo dense, Megumi thought. She started to explain slowly, that Sano's full name is Sanosuke, and Sagara was taken after the name of.  
  
"Souza Sagara," Aya continued for her, looking dazed. Her mind whirled in confusion.Megumi gave a small look of surprise.  
  
"How did you know what I was about to say?" Megumi asked. She noticed Aya in a trance, and tried to shake her awake. All of a sudden, Aya stood up.  
  
"That means.the rumors about you dating Sagara."Aya realized in shock.  
  
"What rumors?" Megumi asked. Having stayed in the clinic all morning, Megumi had no idea about the gossip being spread around. Those who came to seek medical aid were mainly too sick or polite to say anything.So Aya was the first person to inform Megumi of the gossip. Surprisingly, (or not surprisingly, for all those who know our fox lady), Megumi gave a sly look and her fox ears popped out.  
  
"Really? Hoho, that's fun.I never knew I could attract so much public attention for one and even a rumor with Sano." Megumi laughed. Aya has two sweatdrops.  
  
"Anyway, why do you have so much interest in Sano's surname?" Megumi asked. Getting back on the subject, Aya gave a very serious expression.  
  
"I need to tell Sano.no.Sanosuke Sagara something," Aya said gravely. Something at the back of Megumi's head told her to be careful.  
  
"I'll go with you to find him," Megumi finally said. Aya nodded.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
(A busy street in Tokyo.where our beloved Sano is.)  
  
There was a crowd of people building up to see what the commotion was about. It was quite an.amusing sight to see: Sano was squatting on the floor, chewing a fish bone with growing impatience as Gareth stood next to him cautiously, going on and on about how he will "rescue Megumi from his clutches" and that he "loves her for eternity".  
  
"Hey lovesick boy, are you finished talking?" Sano interrupted suddenly, getting very annoyed. As if Kaoru's nagging is not enough, Sano thought. Gareth blinked in surprise at the sudden disruption.  
  
"Etto.no?" Gareth replied, unsure about what the muscular and fearsome-looking gangster would do.  
  
"Fine," Sano said, standing up. He cracked his knuckles. The two sailors took a few steps back to play safe. Gareth's face changed into a pale shade of white.  
  
Abruptly, Sano turned around and started to walk away. The two sailors have sweatdrops. No point beating them up.I'll look like I'm picking on the weak, Sano thought. Gareth's friend grabbed Sano's arm, trying to stop him from going. Sano half-turned and gave him Sano's Infamous Don't-Mess-With-Me Look (TM). Gareth's friend immediately retreated.ten miles back (how long is ten miles anyway? Oh well.)  
  
"But.but." came the distant sound of Gareth's protest. He seemed to have lost so courage without his friend's backing.  
  
As Sano turned a corner, he heard footsteps coming up behind him. I thought I gave him a warning, Sano thought. The figure reached him and gripped his arm.  
  
"You better get lost before I flatten your face," Sano said sharply, starting to turn back and give his TM look (exclusive for this fic only, hehe.).  
  
"Well, somebody is in a bad mood," came a familiar.umm.foxy voice. He faced the speaker, and seeing who she was, he gave a playful grin. He found himself getting in a high spirit every time he gets a glance of her pretty face.what was this feeling?  
  
"Oh, it's you," Sano said, pretending to be disappointed.  
  
"You were expecting someone else?" came the calm reply of Megumi Takani.  
  
"Hopefully some pretty chick."  
  
"I think I'm qualified."  
  
"I didn't say you're not."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Ano.can both of you stop flirting?" came Aya's sharp voice from behind Megumi. Sano and Megumi both have sweatdrops. Her words had a mix of urgency and jealously in it.but it mostly came through Sano as urgency.  
  
"Aya, what's wrong?" Sano asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"I need to talk to all of you, especially you.Sanosuke Sagara," Aya replied softly. Something about how she said his name made him think of Souza's warm face and friendly attitude. Something in her voice.  
  
"Let's go," Sano said. The trio made their way back to the Kamiya Dojo.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: Phew.finally finished another chapter.I apologize if you feel that the story has suddenly sped up.I just want to get on to the main drama early. (Not forgetting to drop hints of Sano & Megumi's affection towards each other too.hehe.I just love their pairing.) Finally, expect drama, drama and more drama in the next chapter.although I will probably get side tracked again. 


	4. The Truth 2

Samurai X: A Zanza's Love  
Chapter 4: The Truth 2  
  
(In the hall of the Kamiya Dojo)  
  
For a long moment no one said anything. Aya was clutching a small brown bag, holding it as if her life depended on it. Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko waited silently, while Sano had a strange expression on his face, staring at Aya. Megumi sat some distance away from all of them. This is none of my business,  
  
Or my problem, Megumi thought.  
  
But this does concern Sano, so.  
  
"Sanosuke." Aya started.  
  
"I need to talk to all of you, especially you.Sanosuke Sagara" Aya's words kept on repeating inside Sano's head. "I need to talk to all of you, especially you.Sanosuke Sagara"  
  
".All of you." Aya continued.  
  
"I need to talk to all of you, especially you.Sanosuke Sagara"  
  
"My real name is Ayako."  
  
"I need to talk to all of you, especially you.Sanosuke Sagara" No, it can't be., Sano thought.  
  
"Sagara," Aya finally revealed.  
  
Megumi lifted an eyebrow. Kenshin drifted off in thoughts. Sano didn't say a thing.only Kaoru and Yahiko voiced their thoughts.  
  
"Ayako Sagara? Doesn't that make you..." Kaoru said.  
  
"Then chicken-head here is." Yahiko started. Sano gave the spoilt brat a glare.  
  
"I am Souza Sagara's daughter." Aya stated. She told them about where her family lived, Souza's sudden farewell.  
  
"And he left me these." Aya ended, showing the letter and the badge. Sano took the badge from her hand and looked at it thoughtfully. Kenshin took the letter and read it quickly, with Kaoru and Yahiko reading over his shoulder. Megumi slipped over to Sano's side to get a closer look at the badge. It was carved out of wood and had a marking on it.  
  
"What's with the strange marking?" Megumi said aloud. Sano must have been really deep in thought, as he was quite surprised to see Megumi sitting next to him.  
  
"Huh? Oh, this is the symbol of the Sekihotai.this was a very special badge." Sano replied. Memories started to flow.  
  
"Because I was the one who made this."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
(Flashback: in the camp of the Sekihotai)  
  
"Look what I made, Captain Sagara!" A very small, kawaii Sano said. He showed his captain a round piece of wood, with the Sekihotai symbol carved on it. Souza smiled and gave Sano a pat on the head.  
  
"I want you to have this," Sano continued, offering it up to him.  
  
"Why, thank you Sanosuke," Souza replied picking up the handmade badge. He noticed that Sano's fingers had some cuts. Sano quickly hid his fingers.  
  
"Your fingers," Souza said, worried, "did you cut yourself while making this?"  
  
Sano nodded, quite embarrassed to be unable to do such an easy task properly. Souza kneeled down to Sano's level.  
  
"You don't need to be embarrassed Sanosuke. The fact that you're injured showed how much trouble you went through to make this badge. I appreciate your gift very much Sano, I'll treasure it with all my life. Come on, let's do something about those cuts," Souza said kindly, stretching out his hand to Sano. Sano gave a big smile and took his hand.  
  
"Next time get Katsu to help you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
(In the hall of the Kamiya Dojo)  
  
Sano gave a small smile. I'll treasure it with all my life, that's what he said, Sano thought. Everyone was looking at Sano now, waiting for him to react to Ayako's confession. Sano looked straight at Ayako.  
  
"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Megumi stated.  
  
"She's telling the truth," Sano suddenly said, "Captain Sagara likes to keep things to himself, but I never expected him to hide such a huge secret.I knew you looked familiar."  
  
"Ano." Ayako said, out of concern. Sano raised the badge.  
  
"He gave you this?" Sano asked. Aya nodded. She wanted to ask something. something she wanted to know for a very long time now.  
  
"Sano, the letter instructed Ayako-chan not to reveal her real name. What was Souza Sagara afraid of? Could there be someone after her?" Kenshin said seriously.  
  
"You're right Kenshin," Sano replied, turning to Ayako, "were you attacked on your way here?"  
  
"But Sano, it's been so many years.why would anyone want to harm Ayako, even if they did know her real identity?" Kaoru insisted.  
  
"Actually." Aya spoke. Everyone turned to look at her, "I was attacked by a group of people soon after I left the village.they told me to hand something over, but I didn't know what they were talking about. I managed run off, but they chased me. I was going to be captured when the elderly couple hid me from them and took care of me. But when I set off to here after the couple died to look for you," she pointed to Sano, "I didn't meet any trouble at all."  
  
"Maybe they didn't recognize you.you did hide your identity pretty well," Kaoru reasoned. Kenshin shook his head.  
  
"If they wanted to find Ayako, it would be pretty easy for them.the fact that it is too quiet worries me. But they'll probably attack soon, after they have find out more about this place," Kenshin added. Everyone was silent at the truth of Kenshin's reasoning. "Did Captain Sagara hand you anything else?" Kenshin asked. Aya shook her head, still clutching the brown bag.  
  
The brown bag.  
  
"Ayako, can I have a look at the bag you're holding?" Kenshin said firmly. Ayako nodded and passed it to Kenshin.  
  
"There isn't anything else inside." Aya commented. Kenshin put his hand inside and felt around the bag. He ripped open the part where he felt a small bulge. He pulled out an envelope. Ayako gasped. Is that what they wanted? Aya thought.  
  
Kenshin read the letter inside silently to himself. Halfway through, his eyes widened in shock. Sano was getting impatient.  
  
"Oy Kenshin, hurry up and tell us what it said," Sano said, quite irritated. As he reached forward to grab the letter, the red-head placed the items into his sleeve.  
  
"I'll tell you later Sano, when the time is right," Kenshin said, looking very serious.for a while. Kaoru grabbed Kenshin by the collar and shook him hard.  
  
"KENSHIN, WHY CAN'T YOU TELL US NOW? ARE YOU TRYING TO HIDE SOMETHING FROM ME???HUH? SAY SOMETHING YOU." Kaoru ordered, a vein popping out of her head. Megumi quickly went forward to grab Kenshin's arm.  
  
"I'm sure Kenshin dear will tell me later in private. We have no secrets to each other, isn't that right, Kenshin dear? Hohoho," Megumi teased. Kaoru was red from head to toe.  
  
"Go Away You Fox!...IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO, KENSHIN!!! ANSWER ME!!!!" Kaoru shouted, shaking Kenshin harder.  
  
"Ore?!." was all Kenshin could say as he was becoming dizzy from Kaoru's shaking *o*. Everyone except Kaoru sweatdropped. ^o^0 Sano gave a sigh and stood up.  
  
"Well, I guess today's meeting is over," Sano commented. He turned to Ayako, "looks like I have to take care of you from now on." He gave her a wink. Ayako blushed at Sano's comment. It was quite true.father did ask him to look after her.  
  
Father.  
  
"Ahem." Megumi suddenly said. Sano turned to look at her. "I'm going back to the clinic," she announced, making her way to the door.  
  
"Do you need me to accompany you back?" Sano asked.  
  
"No, happy playing with your new sister," Megumi replied casually.  
  
"What happened to my father, Sano?" Ayako suddenly said. Everybody became silent, surprised by her question. Megumi stopped in her tracks and Kaoru stopped shaking Kenshin (which is a good thing for him ^^).  
  
"Don't you know what happened to him? He.Mmphfp!!!!" Yahiko started to say, before Kenshin covered his mouth quickly.  
  
"Uh, I think we'll leave you two alone for a while." Kenshin said, signaling to Kaoru. She took the hint.  
  
"Come on Yahiko, it's time for your practice," Kaoru told Yahiko, pushing him out of the room.  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Yahiko protested.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Kaoru warned.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Yahiko answered timidly.  
  
"Ano." Kenshin commented. ^^0  
  
All of them exited the room, Megumi last, leaving the two Sagaras alone.  
  
Leaving Sano to tell her the truth.  
  
"I've heard some rumors."Ayako managed to say. Her heart clutched in fear, frightened and dreadful of the truth that this man was going to reveal to her. The key to all her questions.  
  
Guess the only way is to tell her as it is, Sano thought.  
  
So he did.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Kamiya Dojo, corridor)  
  
Much to her own surprise, Megumi found herself staying longer at the Kamiya Dojo, not because of her Kenshin dear, but because of the chicken head fellow.  
  
More surprising is that she was leaning against the door to the hall, where Sano and Ayako were, trying to listen to what they were saying. She had no idea why she was doing this, but she just wanted to know. She pulled the door slightly ajar.  
  
And saw Sano hugging Ayako.  
  
She quickly closed the door and ran away, heading in no particular direction. Her mind whirled in confusion. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. A million thoughts ran through her mind: Sano just needed to tell Ayako the truth, why is he hugging her.why do I feel hurt? I don't care what the stupid chicken head does.  
  
Do I?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
(In the hall of the Kamiya Dojo)  
  
It seemed that the Captain Sagara's death, and how he died, was too much for Ayako. Tears which she hold back for many years of loneliness, sadness and worries broke through at last. She wept for her father, wept at his manner of death, wept for the betrayal from the government to the Sekihotai.  
  
Sano was at a lost. He could handle any fight easily, no matter how tough the enemy was. But when it comes down to comforting a crying woman, he had no strategies at all. So he did the best thing he thought was appropriate.he hugged her.  
  
"Uh.you can cry on my shoulder.if it makes you feel better," Sano said. Ayako cried for a while longer, giving out small little sobs, and then her tears were gone.  
  
"Must stop crying.Father wouldn't like to know I'm crying," Ayako finally managed to say. She released herself from Sano's arms, "thank you for telling me the truth Sano."  
  
"It's nothing.you sure you're fine?" Sano asked.  
  
"I'm fine, arigato again Sano-san" Ayako said, giving a smile. She gave a sigh of exasperation, "what I'm worried about are those bad people. Kenshin-san said they would attack soon.Ouch! o" Ayako exclaimed as Sano gave a sharp knock to her head.  
  
"What was that for?" Ayako asked in pain.  
  
"You were getting depressed. There's no need to worry about that now. Besides Captain Sagara wouldn't like that," Sano said. He stood up and made a fist, "they can come as many as they want, but I'm still going to pound their faces flat!"  
  
Ayako's eyes widened. She gave her best smile.  
  
"Yeah, the Sagaras never give up. We'll make them crawl away like dogs!"  
  
"That's the spirit!"  
  
They both laughed. Yes, Ayako thought, we are no longer friends now. The barrier and tension between the both of them were gone. Ayako's secret admiration for Sano had dissolved to an admiration for Sano as a big brother, someone who can cooperate with her and share her past with. Someone who can say with her that Souza Sagara was the greatest and most important man of their life. Ayako could just imagine how fun it would be, sharing with Sano her happy moments with their respected father and teacher, Souza Sagara, and Sano sharing his own moments with the captain.  
  
Yes, Ayako thought, we are no longer friends now.  
  
We're siblings.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Author's Notes: Next chapter coming up. What did the secret letter said? Who is going after Ayako? Will Megumi's misunderstanding be cleared? Will Sano and Megumi figure out their feelings for each other? Does Ayako help his brother? Will the secret letter fall into the wrong hands? (Phew, that's a lot of questions.) More excitement coming up in Chapter fiveeeeeeeeeee (and hopefully a better title ^^0) Please review!!!!!!!!!  
  
Check out my Saiyuki fics: Of Doors and Signs, Goku's Paradise and Radio Crisis etc. 


	5. Sleepless Night

Samurai X: A Zanza's Love  
Chapter 5: Sleepless Night  
  
Author's notes: first time readers of this fic? Just skip this note and go to the story.  
  
For my dear readers who are waiting for this fic to continue..I AM SOOOO SORRY. I know all of you have waited at least one year for this continuation... if u have gone to look at my user look up, at the bio section, u would have seen a notice put up to inform all of u that I took a break from writing till nov 2003 due to my exams. NOW I'M BACK MWAHAHAHA!!!! The previous chapters had some revamping, you should all check it out.  
  
I have a SanoXMeg one-shot fluff coming up, I'll put it up after I finish this fic & my other Saiyuki fics.. thanks for all your concern and support.  
  
Replys for reviews are at the bottom of this fic. (yes I know, finally!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai X (or though I wish I could.). I'm just one of the fans of the anime/manga.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(That night, a room in the Kamiya Dojo)  
  
Sano sat down, looking at the full moon through the window, deep in thought. He thought of Ayako Sagara, his duty to protect her now, from the danger he was sure would come. The unknown enemy is after something Captain Sagara gave her. A letter, hidden in a secret compartment of the brown bag... which Kenshin took with him.  
  
"Damn it! Why can't Kenshin just let me know what it said!" Sano cursed under his breath in frustration, banging his fist into the ground. There was a knock on the door just then.  
  
"Sano? Can I come in?" came the voice of said Battosai himself. He's finally back, Sano thought.  
  
It seems that just now while Sano was talking Aya, Kenshin had gone out, telling Kaoru that he had something important to do. Kaoru, too busy trying to stop Yahiko from running away from practice, had let Kenshin go out without asking much. Now that the Battosai is back, Sano would surely get some answers now.  
  
Kenshin sat facing Sano, and slowly took the letter out of his sleeve. He held it out to Sano.  
  
"Sano, after you have read this, please listen to what I have to say first, before going off to do something."  
  
"Stupid? Yup Kenshin, that sounds just like me," Sano said, trying to act unconcerned. He read the letter. And read it again. He looked at Kenshin, wide-eyed. Kenshin nodded solemnly.  
  
"Yes, Sano. This is the written order years ago written by the Meiji government to the Sekihotai, recognizing their authority as an unofficial army, plus all the claims that they had made to the people. You know what this means, Sano? " Kenshin asked, looking intently at Sano. Sano, still in a bit of shock, could only manage to give a small nod. Was this for real? Sano thought. He stared at the bottom corner of the letter, which bared the red Meiji government seal.  
  
"I didn't want to let you read this letter first until I had confirmed that the seal was not fake. I didn't want to give you any false hope. It's..Sano?" Kenshin explained, noticing that Sano was still zoned out. Sano turned to look at Kenshin. The red head continued.  
  
"I know how important it is for you, Sano. If this letter was to be made known to all, the reputation of the Sekihotai would be restored, the betrayal to them uncovered. But. "  
  
"Such an action would discredit the Meiji government," Sano ended. He stood up slowly and started to make his way out. "I need some sake," Sano said, turning away from Kenshin.  
  
"Aya-chan would be in danger too," Kenshin admitted, "those people who are after her...they will never stop trying to kill her to get such an useful evidence against the Meiji government. My best guess is that they want to unravel the government's past atrocities as a chance to rebel. This could lead to war and chaos at such a peaceful time like now."  
  
Sano paused at the door, letting Kenshin's words sink in. So it came down to this; he either could use this letter to restore the Sekihotai's pride, endangering Aya-chan's and possibly everyone's life, or destroy this letter for good, continuing to bear the word 'evil' at his back for the Sekihotai. It was a difficult choice to make; the letter was critical to him, and his own decision was important. He had once said that if he could choose between his past and present life, he would choose the past.  
  
But what about now? He had grown closer to his new family at the Kamiya Dojo. Would he step into the shadows again and fulfill the calling of the Sekihotai? Or would he let go of the past and live the contented life now?  
  
"Follow your heart, Sano," Kenshin muttered softly, but loud enough for Sano to hear. Sano walked out and shut the door behind him. The wind began to blow gently across his features, his bandana ends swaying in the wind.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Outside Sano's room)  
  
Ayako hid quietly around the corner, her face filled with sadness, eyes brimming with tears. She had heard Sano and Kenshin's conversation, coming to the conclusion that this was all her fault. She knew that her father would never want to be the cause of Sano's distress. She was angry at herself for bringing such trouble for all of them. The attackers...  
  
"If they want to get me, I'll find them and deal with them myself," Aya concluded, resolving her determination. She drew her hidden weapons from her sleeve... it was a series of small poisonous darts, which her father had given her when she was young. She had wanted to use them on the pervert she met while she went to fetch water for the Akabeko that day, when Sano saved her instead.  
  
She sneaked into the dojo training grounds and took the katana she had seen placed on the shelf. She armed herself with it and sneaked out of the dojo.  
  
"For the Sekihotai, for my father, for Sanosuke," she muttered, turning to see the dojo for one last time before racing off into the streets...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
(Megumi's room in Doctor Genzai's clinic)  
  
Megumi Takani, for the first time in ages, could not fall asleep. The scene of Sano hugging a crying Ayako kept replaying in her head, like a haunting memory. She was more disturbed by the fact that it bothered her to see someone else in the chicken-head's arms.  
  
'Would you rather it be you instead? Are you jealous?' A small voice inside her head said, but she quickly suppressed it.  
  
"Oh well," Megumi muttered to herself, looking at the full moon through the window, "it looks like I won't get any sleep tonight."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
(In the streets)  
  
Sano walked around the streets aimlessly, feeling even more troubled than before Kenshin came back. His usual quick decision-making habit seemed to have abandoned him at the moment, his stride long and tired. He did not even feel like drinking sake.  
  
"Oh well," Sano muttered to himself, looking at the full moon through his long bangs, "it looks like I won't get any sleep tonight."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes: That's another chapter done. I apologize if it lacks some humor... but then again it's supposed to be sad right? ... If has any questions, just ask in your reviews. I try to reply to them... but even I myself don't know how it will end.  
  
Up next.. The attackers, will Aya succeed? Will the misunderstanding be cleared between Megumi and Sanosuke? What about Katsu?  
  
Gareth: *appears out of nowhere, holding a signboard which says "I WANT MORE SCREEN TIME"*  
  
Author:*sweatdrop* Will Gareth get more screen time?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Replies for the reviews received as of 20 nov 2003  
  
Author: Sano, help me with this  
  
Sano: Why should I ?  
  
Author: *holds Megumi hostage* hehehe  
  
Sano: OoO Okay! Okay!  
  
Author: *coughs* okay... First,  
  
~ ~  
  
To g3ozLizh, yeah, I noted that the sanomeg fics here are quite little, thanks for your support!!  
  
To kitkat8, sorry to confuse u, this is sanoXmeg.... there's just some admiration on aya's part.  
  
To neko-chan17, thanks for your support..as u can see I have continued this fic, and I'm telling myself I have to complete this or I'm letting you all and myself down.  
  
~ ~  
  
Author: okay next..  
  
Sano: how many times must you say "thank you for your support" ?  
  
Author: Urusai!  
  
~ ~  
  
To Crystal Snowflakes, hey, nice name ^^ thanks for reading this  
  
To crystal of psyche, thanks a lot for reading this... I'm glad you like drama!  
  
To Kitkat, glad u like it so far, I was afraid no one would read it. My first fic was a total disaster. I didn't get a single review! I took it down anyway.  
  
To Emiri-chan, don't worry! I will never leave it half way, not with all the reviewer's wonderful reviews. Sano and Megumi should be together in the end.. *author looks at sano* Sano: hey hey! You're writing this!  
  
Aya & Katsu? *looks at Sano* what do you think? Wanna matchmake? Sano: hmm, how about Gareth & Aya? Author: O.O  
  
To huh? , uh.thanks  
  
To kimiko, I thought the interaction was fun too, love it when they 'quarrel' in the actually show *nudges Sano* right? Sano: Hn. Author: Don't do that, it's like Ran from Weiss Kreuz  
  
~ ~  
  
Author: wow... ten more to go *flex fingers*  
  
Sano: how did I help in this ?  
  
Author: Moral support ^o^  
  
Sano: *sweatdrop*  
  
~ ~  
  
To tasheka, thanks for reading... nice name. Sano: that was lame. Author: Urusai!  
  
To TenkunoMeiou, thanks for reading! Feel free to ask any questions!  
  
To dragon of shadows, thanks, Sano thought it was sweet too, right Sano? *still holds Megumi hostage* Sano: YEAH! Really sweet...  
  
To DBZ Goddess, haha, since u use capital letters I guess u really like it, thanks  
  
To Kitsune-Blue, well, here's the next chapter, if you're still around.  
  
~ ~  
  
Author: *pants* Just. A. Few. More.  
  
Sano: you still have to reply for your other fics too, you know  
  
Author: O.O Hn  
  
~ ~  
  
To Valese, I'm quite confused about how to continue too, but these things can't be rushed.. ideas have to come naturally to be effective.  
  
To Klaudine, Gareth? Bait? *looks at Sano* Sano: I refuse to comment. Author: *sighs* I'll see how it goes, Sano's a bit shy. Sano: I'M WHAT???  
  
To Squeaks-sama, hahaha, okok, I'll update! Really, I'm touched. Glad u like it so much. Hope you're still around to see this.  
  
To Canalchuu, hehe, I intended to just have Sano laughing, but I saw the picture in the comic book 5 and I just have to mention it.  
  
To just some reader of ur fic, well, great minds think alike! Go on and write your fic! I wanna read it!  
  
~ ~  
  
Author: Yay! Finished replying *collapses*  
  
Sano: oi oi *pokes with stick*  
  
Author: *wakes up* oh yeah *frees Megumi* there! Go get your fox lady!  
  
Sano: *growl*  
  
Author: Tune in for the next chapter!! 


End file.
